Rain
by alice8therabbit
Summary: Something's up with Jack. He has a new friend but he won't introduce her to the other guardians. She's very secretive and brings the rain everywhere with her. Something's up with Bunny. Suddenly his accent is different and Easter is not his priority; getting rid of Jack is. Something's up with Pitch. He's back but for some reason he doesn't seem to be up to anything horrid.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction EVER. Gah! Be gentle with me. I know it starts slow but if you'd please bare with it!**

Chapter 1

Pitch was whispering darkness and fear into the ears of the small children of a small nameless town in the Midwest when he heard a paddle upon the window. He glanced over at the transparent glass and didn't give it a second thought as the water went splat on the surface. He returned to taking the little boy's dreams of swimming in a deep sapphire ocean with a massive blue whale to sharks chasing the poor lamb through murky waters. The child shuddered with fear and panic.

"Haha, sleep well child." He chuckled in a low quiet voice.

There was suddenly a crack of thunder and the rain started to cascade down the window pane in sheets upon sheets. Pitch walked over to the window and looked out. Ignoring the unhappy cries from the boy behind him, the Boogieman regarded the silhouette on the road two stories down with a snort of disgust. "And what are you doing here?" He whispered to himself.

Jack Frost had been running around all night bringing winter to the lives of those who'd just finished autumn. He'd had an exhausting night of flying and flitting and flipping about the various towns and cities dragging the carefully woven blanket of ice skating, snow ball fights and (of course) snow days behind him. Thinking he was finished he rode the wind, like a surfer with his waves, to home. As he swooshed to and fro he could see every acre he'd covered. He was proud when he witnessed his own work impressed at his own august performance. His brows suddenly knit together as he noticed a certain little town, where he'd sent a storm, was not the beautiful white he'd intended but instead a dark patch of rain clouds, as though someone had split black patch on the earth.

The rain was not letting up. The ditches so deep were flooding and the streets were beginning to drown, too. Pitch approached his old acquaintance, if one could even call it that, and noticed the small void in the pouring. There was a puddle clearly and unnaturally round encompassing the figure and, as if there were an unseen dome a few feet above its head, the rain slid to the sides.

"And to what do I own the pleasure?" He quietly asked the small form before him. The body seemed a bit different now. She'd shrunk into a petite hourglass, obvious due her tight coat. Her skin was still pale as porcelain and her hair too remain the same black it had been. She was wearing her hair differently though. Her bangs were pulled up on her head, creating a small arch. The rest of it was in a high tight bun on the back of her head.

"I hear the guardians bested you in that pathetic joust you labeled a conquest, eh, Pitch?" The voice was the same, dripping with patronization and condensation. Immediately inflated like a blimp, Pitch gave her a furious glare, "What exactly did you come here for? To mock me? I haven't even seen you in years; I thought you'd faded out."

"Yes, well, there have been a few times that I've been on life support. But honestly, I didn't come all the way to America to mock you. I have a favor to ask of you." Her words fell from her mouth like vomit. She didn't want to be saying any of this, specialty not to this man. Looking her over, Pitch smirked as another rumble of thunder found his ears.

"HAHAHA! What?! Finally get tired of living with some old relic who still believes in the rain woman? Tired of crawling around unnoticed by everyone and? And you dare mock me for trying same as you?! Filthy hypocrite!" Pitch literally exuded his wrath through his pours as he spewed the sharp knives that were his words.

"Pitch," she practically whispered. "I don't want to destroy the guardians or terrorize little children." Finally she stepped forward into the rain. A step stool formed from the ground water and she used it to get her face level with his (she wasn't very tall after all). "All I want is the power that comes with being believed in."

Jack had never seen rain so heavy. Every few minutes the sheer amount seemed to increase and the drops grew. He also couldn't freeze them. Every time he tried nothing happened. The water under foot wasn't all that cooperative either.

"HAHAHA!" The disgusting laugh ran through the air and frost immediately recognized it as the Boogieman's.

A million thoughts flew through Jack's head when the cackle met his eardrums. How was Pitch already back? What was he doing here? Since when could the slender son of a bitch control rain? Did he even have something to do with this?

With those questions as wind in his sails he set out to explore the town and find the Nightmare King.

Flying past the many houses windows, Jack noticed every child was having a nightmare. They were curled up in their beds with terrified expressions painted on their faces. Small cries and the occasional sob could be heard over the rhythmic pelting of the rain drop and rumbling of thunder.

_Sandman must have already come through here. Pitch corrupted ever single dream in this town. _Jack thought in a bitter voice.

Suddenly the familiar army of black-purple sandy horses charged past the off guard winter spirit, the nightmare king riding point. They disappeared in to the shadows before jack could even get up. He swirled around and stared dumbstruck, at the spot they'd just disappeared into.

Pitch was back and the winter spirit had to tell the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was about to scramble into the sky and head to North's when he remember the strange rain. He darted as fast as he could from street to street trying to perhaps find a clue of some sort.

Then there she was. Sitting soggy at where the main street left town limits, a girl with jet black hair was seated cross-legged. She had a blank look on her hauntingly pretty face.

"Hey, you!" The guardian called. "Girl! Yeah, you!"

Not even a batting of the eyelashes met his words, which pissed off the boy something fierce. Running towards her, he continued his shouting, "I'm talking to you!"

When he was within a few feet of her, he began to shout some other increasingly unfriendly phrases but suddenly she shot her hand out to shut him up. The way she did it was harsh and cold and immediately shut the winter spirit up.

"Are you always this loud?" Now she was looking at him and the intensity of her black eyes was disarming.

"Um-well-ah, n-no. Not always." He sputtered.

She stood up and pushed the loose soaked strands of hair out of her face. Jack was shocked and again caught off guard when she suddenly was closer to him.

"You strike me as the kind of boy who talks with food in his mouth." She seemed serious but at the same time amusement danced her eyes.

"W-what? Wait no!" Jack grabbed her shoulders. "Why can't I freeze the rain? What is Pitch up to!? Tell me!" Jack shouted at her.

The young girl was surprisingly strong and easily ridded herself of his grip. "What are you talking about, Mister?" her voice mockingly sweet but somehow sincere. "Freeze the rain? What's this nightmare king pitch thing you're talking about? I don't even know who you are."

Jack took a few steps back. _Did _she have anything to do with this? Just because she was weird and didn't seem to fit in this small country side town with her black coat, comfortable looking skinny jeans and barefeet didn't mean she was the reason for the rain.

"Yeah, um, sorry, I-I thought you were someone else." The winter spirit murmured as he was buried deep within his own thoughts and doubts. He backed up a few more steps but suddenly the girl grabbed his hand. With her sharp nails she cut deep into his skin and managed to draw blood.

"Gah! What the hell!?" screeched the white haired boy. The distracted guardian snatched his hand away from her and rubbed the new wounds. This was a bad idea which only caused him more pain. "Shit!" He resorted to licking his poor hand. "Why would you-" he stopped when he realized she was gone.

Moments later, the rain stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gah! I forgot an author's note on chapter 2 so let me say: I'd like to thank my first favorite-er/follower: Ninja Demon Alchemist Arin, hopefully the first of many more *crosses fingers*. **

North was listening to Jack's story with furrowed brows and pursed lips. Pitch was back but what was he planning? It was an annoyingly cliché question but it had to be asked and answered none the less.

Frost flailed his arms and described everything that had happened but when he reached the part about the girl with ebony hair he stopped as though finished with his story. He rubbed his wounds which were now crusted over with scabs and would _not_ stop itching. Should he even mention her?

Tooth, Sandy and North were all participating in the increasingly intense conversation about the meaning of Pitch's return but Bunnymund was silent. He stood a few feet from the rest of the group near the wall. His bright green eyes were staring at Jack Frost. The boy was glaring at his hand with an annoyed expression. Surprisingly, this didn't seem normal to the observant Pooka.

"Gotta go guys!" Frost yelled over his shoulder as he abruptly ran over to the window, pulled them open and flew away on the wind like a dancing snowflake on a stormy breeze. Seconds after the boy's egress the strangest thing happened; it began to rain at the North Pole.

"What!?" sputtered the three who'd previously been locked in a progressively pointless conversation. (They each had different theories and they all refused to budge.)

Tooth flitted out the window, hovering just beyond the sill. "I don't see him anywhere! He's already gone!" She cried, updating the other guardians.

"Where did he go!?" Sandman signed out in pictures. His artistry was in vain, sadly, for no one was looking at him. Bunny was staring at the wall opposite him, lost in thought. North was dumbstruck staring at the fairy, waiting for answers but she had none to offer. She simply stared in the direction he'd gone, flitting in the now pouring rain.

Jack had felt the change in the air. Being familiar with cold climates, he could feel the abrupt change as the rain began its journey from the clouds to the ground.

_It's her, _his brain whispered to itself in an angry tone. He gave his wounds a quick rub before making his crudely curt exit.

Jack rode the air currents to the closest peak he saw. Reaching it in record time and surveyed the surrounding terrain.

"Where are you?" he whispered to himself.

The normally halcyon blue sky above was, instead of crystal blue, an ominous soft grey. The rain was just like the rain in that town the other night. The guardian couldn't explain but the feel of the rain reminded him of some far off emotion.

Again he tried to freeze the falling drops and again he was met with no effect.

"Still curious as to why it won't work?" a voice with laughter called from behind him.

Jack spun around but there was no one there.

"Oh please, think outside of the box. For the guardian of fun the you lack . . . imagination." The disembodied voice was now a bit condescending. Though he resented it, Frost was letting this girl get to him. Her words slid right under his skin.

Swirling around the boy tried to find her but still came up with nothing.

"Oh dear, you've the same expression of a child when an adult steals his nose." Her tone returning to that of amusement, Jack's anger subsided a little.

"Ok, before you hurt yourself, look up!"

Looking up, Jack saw nothing. Without any warning he felt a hand grab his ankle and the next thing the winter spirit was thrown off the cliff.

"What the hell!? Wind! Wind!" The guardian screamed to his friend who willingly and quickly came to his aid. Once he was safely back on the surface of the peak, Jack was met with almost the same scene as yesterday. The girl sat in front of him, cross-legged, her hair was still up the same way but her clothes were different. On top she wore a loose light blue button up. Again, her feet were bare but her heels were covered but the ends of her long skinny black jeans. Another dissimilarity was her facial expression. Instead of the dead expression, she was smiling.

"Why?" the boy sputtered out.

"Why not?" She waved a hand as she said this.

"Who are you?" Frost said in a firm and high annoyed tone.

"Hmm, that's a good question. Who-am-I?" She played with the phrase, sounding it out. "I'm not sure who I am but I am sure I'm interested in the infamous Jack Frost."

"Oh! N-n-n-no! You are going to answer my questions. Why can't I freeze the rain?"

"I don't want you to."

Jack squinted at her, chin jutting out. He decided that that was the best answer he was going to get. He continued with his follow up, "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who bring the rain." She shrugged.

Jack held in his annoyance at the empty answers, thin as paper.

"What's your name?" His voice came out pleasingly calm.

The girl's facial expression suddenly changed. Her smirking air quickly morphed into one of deep perplexity.

"What?" Jack walked over to her and then squatted in front of her, a safe distance away (not wanting a repeat of his hand). "Can't remember your own name?"

She nodded, "Exactly."

It was the guardian's turn to be perplexed now. As his brow furrowed and his eyes shifted to the ground in thought, the girl shifted her position so that she was kneeling. Frost wasn't paying attention as she reached out her hand gently and flicked his nose _really, really _hard.

"Hey! What the-OW!" Jack lost his focus and tumbled backwards, one hand cradled his chin the other grasping his nose. The thick snow covering the mountain caught his staff silently. "Why do you insist on hurting me!?" The poor injured thing yowled.

He went to glare up at her through his beclouded eyes and what he saw was terrifying. Grinning devilishly the girl stayed momentarily on her knees but the next moment she crawled over to the squirming figure belonging to the spirit.

"What are you doing?" The guardian's vision was blurring and his nose was now bleeding. With that award winning combination he didn't know what was happening until it was too late.

"So," she giggled as he tried to escape, "you're ticklish, eh?"

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU TO ALL FOLLOWERS/FAVOURITERS & MY 1ST REVIEWER:-D Thank you for taking time to write a review, RyuNoRainbow!**

** I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 4

"So, you're ticklish, eh?" She continued the heartless torture for the next few minutes. Jack had nearly gone blind because now he was crying, laughing, bleeding and hurting all at once. She stopped suddenly and stood. The poor boy managed to scramble up and away from her in that window of opportunity.

"Cruel!" He weezed out. There was no way he could breathe through his nose from all that tickling he was most defiantly and justifiably out of breath.

She wasn't paying attention. "We need to move fast!" she was whispering loud enough to be heard over Jack's labored breathing and the rain, now pouring (again). "Come on!" She ran over and pulled the blind boy towards the woods.

"Whoa! Wait! Why the hell would I agree to go anywhere with you?" Frost jerked away from her grip.

She let out a gasp of exasperation and thought for a second, "I'll answer all your questions." She offered and with that Jack, without hesitation, ran head first into the woods.

Before the girl followed she cast a glance over her shoulder to meet the golden eyes burning two huge holes in her back. Waving her hand as a warning to high tail it she retreated and disappeared into the tree line.

Pitch chuckled, "Manipulation even better than mine. So simple minded, always showing off." Rolling his eyes and stepping into a nearby shadow, the dark figure of the Nightmare King sunk away into it as though it were quick sand.

The two yetis North had sent to collect the runaway were quite confused. When they arrived at the peak where they'd been sure they'd seen the white locks of the fugitive and heard his cries.

They grunted at each other and began a zealous conversation which involved plenty of shoving and finger-pointing. They continued for a few minutes with the squabble before they resumed their search. They decided to abandon the peak and return down the mountain.

Jack was pulled through the dense forest by his right hand which seemed like it'd soon be pulled from his poor arm.

This nameless girl could really run. She'd already surprised him with her strength and he found her speed was quite impressive. She'd managed to pass him even with his head start. _I wonder if she could beat bunny._ Jack thought to himself.

"Just a little farther!" She threw the words over her shoulder and Jack barely caught them.

"To where?" Jack said more to himself than her, not that he'd mind such an answer.

"There!" The girl pulled his hand even harder and he finally saw where she was going. She was planning on having them jump off a cliff. Unworried, Jack knew he could use the winds to fly but he didn't know about her.

Nearing the cliffs edge, the girl released the now limp hand of the guardian and sped up. When her left foot allowed only enough room for a single large stride she barely touched her right foot down in a tip toe when she rocketed up and flipped over the edge elegantly.

_A little showy, aren't we? _Thought the boy whose turn it now was to jump. Jack prepared himself and when he finally thought it was time to leap he caught a glimpse over the edge. He nearly stopped but it was too late, he tripped and fell right over.

Instead of dropping off the side of what Jack had assumed to be a cliff, Frost went head first into a giant steep inclined plane leading down to the bottom of the mountain (a long way indeed). The rain the girl had brought with her had washed away all the snow and left in its wake a huge mud slide.

Jack liked a lot of things. Mud was not one of them and neither was sliding in it.

"Wee!" the girl screamed. She was already halfway down and her voice was fading away.

Jack was unable to mutter a sound on the way down because, due to his lack of readiness, he'd managed to nearly drown on the mud. He was choking all the way down.

Upon his arrival to ground level (long way coming), the girl sloshed over, in mud up to her knees, and called over, "Wasn't that a rush! It never gets old!"

"Bleh! Brrg blerf blah!" Jack attempted to talk around the mud but he failed painfully. Turning away from the girl, out of common decency, and began to spit everything out. The girl arrived at his side and accessed his problem. She gave him a gentle pat on the back and followed up with an abrupt spin-kick which emptied the boys lungs and stomach of mud and landed him back, face-first-mouth-closed, in the mud.

"Better?" She inquired sweetly along with uncontrollable giggles.

Jumping up and swirling around, Jack's blue eyes flashed but before he spit out any more foul language, he saw the girl's expression. She was laughing seriously hard. One hand wrapped around her abdomen and the other covering her mouth, she giggled fiercely. It was a strange giggle, bubbly and it rolled out of her.

After a moment, Jack smiled, "You look really. . . .stupid." He chuckled as the words pleasantly fell from his tongue with no sense of hostility.

"So do you!" She gasped through her giggles.

The two finished their laughing and found their way to the end of the mud pit.

"UG! I hate dirt!" Jack said to himself, accessing the state of his attire.

"Well, here." The girl waved her hand and a small raincloud formed over his head. It began pouring like a shower over the boy's head. The rain was so thick and persistent it had Jack clean in seconds. "Better?" She asked. The small cloud disappeared but the sky still cried.

"Now I'm soaked."

"There's just no pleasing you." She girl rolled her eyes and waved from Jack to follow her into yet another forest.

**Thanks again for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here's my next chapter :-) Hope you enjoy!**

**Also to blacklightningwolf: glad you think so! :-D**

Chapter 5

E. Aster leaned against a wall and observed the scene. He seemed to being doing that a lot lately but the other guardians had other things to worry about, things far more important than 'What was up with Bunny?'. Tooth flittered about North's globe pointing at various parts of the world. Many kids still hadn't returned to their previous 'believer' ways which they'd processed before Pitch's little show last Easter.

"Weren't there more here?" Tooth pointed to a rather empty part of France.

"No, I sink sere are few more than normal." North was nervously playing with some spare parts that had been left over from the small robots that had been made for that coming Christmas.

"What do you think, Sandy?" Tooth didn't even bother looking at him because she knew he was asleep, floating there suspended.

Bunnymund hopped over to them and finally broke his silence, "What are we actually worried 'bout here?" he asked calmly.

Tooth flew down closer and looked at the rabbit. "What do you mean!? Pitch is back!"

"Yeah, I've got that. But why are we waiting for Jack?" Aster took out his boomerang and threw it casually. His aim was usually flawless but this time it hit several objects and a few elves before he clumsily attempted to catch it. It fell to the ground but Bunny just ignored it. "Yea, I've got that but why are we waitin' around for Jack? How long were we guardians before that wee eejit came along? We don't even need him!" Bunnymund waved arms about as he talked he spoke.

Tooth looked at him horrified, "Bunny! How could you say that?!"

North was staring at the rabbit with an unhappily shocked air and Snady had snapped out of his sleep and was signing furiously over his head with a disbelieve countenance.

E. Aster backed up, feeling threatened, "What! It's true! Think about it!" his voice rose like it never had before and his accent was different. The trademark Australian dialect which had merited his loathed nickname "Easter Kangaroo" was replaced by an unfamiliar tone with strange pronunciation.

The three other guardians exchanged a glance and North shifted in his seat to face the bunny. The Russian's carefully articulated his words. "Bunny, what's wrong with your voice?" His own accent thick.

The rabbit cleared his throat, "What are you talkin' 'bout, mate?" His accent was back as thought it had never gone. Tooth, North, and Sandy once again exchanged looks. Tooth flew over to him and poked her face into his, "Are you feeling alright Bunny?"

"I'm feelin' fine!" Bunny pushed Tooth roughly away and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind his fluffy tail.

Everyone was silent.

Two elves were in the corner eating cookies. The bells jingled atop their pointy heads.

"North," Tooth said in a quiet voice as she hovered to his right, "that was an. . .Irish accent? R-right?"

North ignored the question and stared after the rabbit. "He didn't use a rabbit hole." He said in almost a whisper.

* * *

Jack was sure they were lost. He'd been sure since they'd stopped at the lake. As they walked in silence, the boy was struggling to organize his thoughts. He had many questions but he couldn't get them put in any sort of order. He finally decided after a few more moments to just ask the first one to come to mind.

"Hey!" he called out. The girl stopped in her tracks and swirled around, her face dressed with curiosity. Jack thought quickly and blurted out, "How does someone forget their name?"

The girl shifted her stance and facial expression morphed into chin-scratching befuddlement. She thought hard as the guardian continued to walk until he stood a few feet away from her. As she thought, the rain which had until now been a barely noticeable drizzle increased slowly.

"I can't decide how to explain this." She began slowly. "Ok. . .Jack, how long were you you until the Man in the Moon declared you a guardian?"

"Three hundred years."

"How many of those three hundred years were you totally and utterly alone?"

This made the white haired boy think. He'd never kept track but other than occasional run in\ with Sandy or Bunny, Jack hadn't had anyone to talk to. "I don't know. . . .most of them."

"How did you remember your name?" She turned away again and continued walking down the small trail they'd been following.

"Ok, what does any of this have to do with why you've forgotten your name?" Jack asked.

She continued, "I think it's pretty obvious I'm the spirit of rain. Just as you spread snow, I spread storm clouds. Do you realize how long rain has been on this Earth? Since the beginning of time, practically. That's how long I've been around. Back then everything was different." She trailed off for a moment, thoughtful. "I probably had a name long ago but I don't remember it now. I've been alone longer than you, Jack, and it was a long time ago people stopped believing in me." Again she trailed off.

Jack looked at her, confused, "Wait, what about all of weather? Not just rain had been around forever."

Ignoring his statement, she ran over to two large trees and slipped between them out of the guardian's sight. Speeding up, he followed her and broke through the trees.

When Frost arrived on the other side he was standing in a circular clearing where the trees surrounding it were stories tall. The sky, miles above, was completely dark, casting a low grey light. It was, of course, raining cats and dogs but the ground was firm and not a speck of mud could be found. In the middle of the clearing was a charming cottage-cabin hybrid which the young girl walked towards. She reached the door and turned around beckoning him to follow.

Before following, Jack slammed his staff down and focused on the water droplets everywhere around him. Nothing happened.

**Thank you to all favouriters/followers/readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lame Chapter :-( Sorry! I'm working up to something here! Promise! **

Chapter 6

Jack sat at a beautiful wooden table in the rain. Glancing up at the ceiling, he allowed the water droplets to fall down on his cold skin and roll right off. The nameless girl had whispered something to them when they'd first entered the cabin and that had been the result, his not being soaked.

His tea cup was not as fortunate. The second it'd left her hand and been set on the table before him the raindrops had attacked the Earl Grey within. Now the contents were a weak memory of what they'd had been and splashed every time the rain fell into it.

"Oh! Crap!" The nameless girl cried as she reentered the room carrying a plate of delicious looking cookies (which the rain, defied gravity, avoided the cookie, leaving them edible). She danced through the piled of books and various other obstacles that littered the floor before she finally reached the table. "Here." Grabbing the small handle of the cup and throwing the contents over her shoulder, the girl refilled the steaming tea and set the now full Victorian cup in front of Jack once again. The rain now avoided the cup, veering off into all different directions.

"Thank you." Frost thirstily drank, nearly emptying the Earl Grey despite its temperature. His eyes watered from the burning in his mouth but went unnoticed with the constant rain droplets cascading down.

Taking her seat across from the guardian, the girl cleared her throat. "Well, ask away, boy."

"Pitch. What were you talking about with him the night we met?" the boy knew he was jumping to conclusions but honestly that couldn't be a coincidence.

_Fabulous. Let's begin this sure-to-be-beautiful friendship with lying, shall we? _She thought in her head as she said, "I don't who this Pitch is, sorry Frosting."

"What?" Jack's head snapped up and he stared at her.

"You don't like Frosting? I think it's cute." Winking, she shrugged sheepishly.

"No. I don't like it. And how do you not know the Nightmare King? You said you've been around since the dinosaurs roamed the Earth, right?"

"Ah! Nightmare King. I met him a few times back in the Dark Ages but I haven't seen him in years. We were never on a first name basis." She brought her own tea cup to her lips and sipped slowly, thinking.

Jack was still suspicious but deciding to retreat again. "What should I call you? I need something."

"I don't know or care." She shrugged, reaching out for a cookie.

Jack, now reaching for a cookie, was thoughtful for a moment.

"My last name was Brenna." She offered as she finished her cookie and took another sip of tea.

"Why that? What's that mean?"

Shrugging, she picked up a book near her and flipped through the pages. "It means something along the lines of 'little drop of Brenna' and black-haired. Fitting, eh?"

"Yea." The boy reached for another cookie. "It is."

* * *

Bunny was back at the North Pole and hopping through the yeti-attended work station with curiosity in his emerald eyes.

North approached the Pooka with a certain sense of caution he'd never felt the need for before. The rabbit, a few days ago, had been complaining about how much work he had to do for Easter and now he was lazily hopping around the North Pole? This was fishy. "So, what is ze Easter Bunny doing here today?" His Russian accent called out.

The Bunny froze as if he'd been caught in the act of doing something absolutely horrid. He opened his mouth as though he were about to say something but paused as he recomposed himself. "I was just bored over in the empty warren. You know, all those eggs." he trailed off as he saw a yeti walk by with a large pan of fruitcakes. "Can I have some of those?" He quickly asked.

"Sure, Bunny, why don't we go to the dining room and have a nice conversation?" North slowly said, pushing the Pooka in the direction he wanted him to go. "_You hate fruitcake". _though Santa.

"I am a wee bit thirsty." He whisered loud enough for North to here.

_Irish accent again? _ The large man in red thought to himself. _What's going on here?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo short! Gah! I've been so busy doing things that I don't wanna but so goes life, eh? I shall post again soon, I hope!**

**Ninja Demon Alchemist Arin- ooo maybe! good guess! ;-)**

Chapter 7

Brenna closed the book she'd been pawing through after stopping, mumbling, something and snapping her fingers in triumph. She flung the book over her shoulder and ran out of the room shouting, "Excuse me a moment."

Jack watched the rain droplets defy gravity and form a slide, guiding the thrown book to a safe spot on one of the piles of various papers and compendiums.

The boy was again aglow with his usual curiosity. Ever since that night when Pitch had flashed across his path he'd been a bit unhinged. Slowly he was starting to relax.

The rain from the ceiling had been heavy when they'd first entered, the way Brenna had probably preferred it. Now it'd turned soft and cold. The ceiling was crying freezing rain and Jack thought it felt splendid.

* * *

Pitch was lounging about in one of the many cages, open and suspended from the ceiling he was humming to himself and creating blacked sand images. A tiger ran, roaring, around his fingers, making him chuckle while crushing the animal in his palm and reopening it to find a small kitten meowing and playing with yarn.

Without warning the cage's door slammed shut, not locking, and the whole thing began to swing to and fro. Pitch remained calm and cool, waving his hand to disperse the black sand and waited patiently for the swinging to finish. Moments after the strange occurrence, a shiny rock was catapulted into the dark iron prison and smacked Pitch in the nose.

"Danmit! What the hell?!" He cried, grabbing his nose and becoming slowly aware of the small stream of blood which ran over his thin pale lips. He angrily reached down and grabbed the flying lump which had collided with his grey face.

He was about to yell out again when he realized what he was holding. It was a piece of fool's gold, pathetically fake, mockingly so. All of a sudden, the faux nugget split down the middle and fell apart, two pieces clanking to the bottom of the cage and leaving the Nightmare King with a folded green piece of stationary. Opening it, he found a short message written in golden ink.

_You know where to find me._

Pitch, still nursing his nose, made a sound of disgust which expressed only a fraction of what he felt.

* * *

North had bid Bunnymund goodbye and was now pondering in the dining room. The rabbit had again neglected using his signature egress and opted for the door. The way these little details rubbed North was wrong and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to call together the other guardians and exclude the Pooka but it would be far too obvious if he turned the rabbit away and whispered behind his back to the others. Sending up the Northern lights would give him away in an instant and bring about this exact problem.

Still debating what to do, North's answer zipped in through an open window and began flying and flitting and hovering about his head, squealing and squeaking with enthusiasm. North smiled to himself as he calmed the little fairy, she was trying desperately to tell him something but he cast her words aside. The solution was so simple. He immediately sent the baby tooth to fetch those he sought and sat back, once again in deep thought.

**Thank you for reading:-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so here is the next chapter. I realize that lately (the past few chapters) I've gotten kind lost on the story and dragged out parts that aren't needed. I'm going to do some editing and probably shorten it a bit. . . or something. I'll try and push this thing along without that tedious crap. **

**Enjoy:-)**

Chapter 8

Brenna had been looking for a certain recipe (baking's a hobby) when she'd turned the page to find black sand dancing about a few inches off the page and out of Jack's sight. Using her rain as a sort of radar she became aware of a presence in one of the upstairs rooms.

Acting quickly, she threw the book and exited the room with barely a word to Jack who seemed to be enjoying his time under the rain which she'd softened for him.

Climbing the stairs the way one would if calescent flames were licking at ones heels like puppies, she cleared them in seconds and found her diminuendo just before reaching the door at the end of the hall.

No hesitation could be found as she entered the room.

Pitch sat upon the guest bed which sat against the wall with a perfect view out the window. The room was dark, only lit by the grey filtered light pouring from that window.

The padding of the raindrops was the only other sound besides Brenna's voice when she spoke, "What could possibly so urgent that'd you'd have to come here and-" She was cut short when the Nightmare King tossed her a crumpled piece of stationary.

Opening the green paper, she read it. When she finished she threw it back at him, "This has nothing to do with me. You already said you wished to have no part of my 'games'. I'm no help in such a weak state and I wouldn't anyway." Annoyance painted the walls of the room that was her statement.

"Don't you see? If he's getting involved meaning something's going to happen. If he's targeting me that can't be good! I'm not in the strongest of states either and I'm willing to compromise. I'll help you if you help me. The types of games he plays are the kinds that make you look like a fool. I _hate _looking like a fool." Pitch spat the last words they'd been vinegar on his tongue.

"I don't want anything to do with the shorty either. If you've got a target on your back than I'm willing to wait until later date to 'compromise'." Brenna was almost smirking. "'Sides I'm curious what the little guy'll do to you." A grimace from Pitch brought mixed feelings to the rain woman. She had a semi-sadistic surge of satisfaction at the thought of his discomfort and damaged image. On the flip side of that coin she felt the need to aid him. Pitch was the one legendary figure she found bearable to be around or who knew she existed. They'd been friendly acquaintances since before the Dark Ages.

"Fine." She hissed, still half torn. That is until the Nightmare King shot her an extremely rare grateful glance and she knew she'd have to help. "Are you going to meet him?"

"I haven't decided."

"Just go and see what he wants. It could get ugly quicker if you don't comply to the tricksters wishes."

"True, remember what happened that one time when-"

"Yes!" Pitch waved his hands violently, cutting her off, "Let's never speak of that!"

Brenna laughed with her bubbly giggle that rolled out of her abdomen. Pitch's eyes softened, though no one saw.

"Hey, Brenna?" Jack's voice floated up through the floor boards all muffled and contorted.

"Gah! Shit! Gotta go! I'll meet you," she had already been running to the door when she paused, midsentence and half torn between the door and the guest by the window. "somewhere, sometime." With that she exited the room and dashed down the stairs to meet Jack.

Landing at the bottom of the stairs nearly tripping into the living room where she'd left the winter spirit.

"Hey, yeah? What's up?" She asked when suddenly she froze. There was a little green blob flitting near the head of the white haired boy. "What. Is. That?" Her words were choppy and held trembling fury.

"One of Tooth's fairies?" Jack was confused by her sudden mood swing and his sentence finished in a questioning tone.

"No shit, how the hell did it find you?! How the hell did it get in here!?" Her trembling tone was rising in volume.

Turning to the fairy, Jack gave her a questioning look, "How _did_ you find me?"

Brenna moved across the room in a flash and grabbed the Baby Tooth. Jack yelped and made a grab for the little thing which was now squeaking uncontrollably. Jack failed to get the poor squeaker back because with amazing agility and speed, Brenna had crossed the room and was threatening her captive. She was throwing around mean thoughts and making sure the little thing was not going to blab about the top secret location of the cottage-cabin.

"She won't tell anyone! I'll make sure! I promise!" Jack cried running over and trying to pull the girl hands from the small blob of green in her hands. "I'll make sure!"

Brenna swung around and glared at the winter boy, squinting her eyes in thought.

_I have to act like I trust him. I need to make him trust me._ She thought.

"Ok, fine," she handed the Baby over to Jack. After a moment she sat down on the floor where she'd been standing, "So why is that thing here?"


End file.
